Nanashi (SMT) vs Madoka Kaname
Description Today, we pit a God Killer against a Magical Girl Goddess like no other in this battle of the Multiverse, at the ends of the Multiverse! These two have made contracts that have altered the fates of their lives and the worlds around them forever! Only one of them will be left standing after this monumental battle! Will Madoka Kaname get another victory yet again, or will her winning streak finally be toppled? Interlude (Cue Outside the Battlements) Wiz: Throughout tales and lore in history, Gods have been put up against God Slayers, but if you thought of a pair right now for such a matchup, what would you think of? Boomstick: Too obscure! These two guys are for my tastes! Wiz: Boomstick, Madokas well known amongst the crew, you know that, right? Boomstick: Nope! Wiz: Nanashi, the God Killer... Boomstick: And Madoka Kaname, the Goddess of Magica everywhere. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! And along with the rest of the crew, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, skills, and more to find out who would win this Death Battle! Who will you root for? Nanashi Madoka Nanashi [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHhpFGmmUMU (Cue Shin Megami Tensei IV Main Theme)] Boomstick: What a wonderful gem of a game! Filled with Godly beings, of course! Now I'm gettin pumped up for this already! Wiz: In the year 203X, the sky was being coated with a thick bedrock to avoid contact with the outside, ravaged by the war of the gods that broke out two decades and a half ago. Not before long, the war would end, and while Tokyo still stands, few supplies, especially in food were left to go around, as people kill each other, and humankind stands at the bottom of the food chain, dominated by angels and demons. But there was one person who could change all this. Wiz: His name literally meaning "Nameless", as well as being a silent protagonist throughout the course of the story, Nanashi- Boomstick: Hey, that's Link's line! So there he was, as a member of the Hunters, to be specific, an apprentice working under seniors Manabu and Nikkari... Evil Craig: I'm gonna go fucking take over from here! Jocelyn the Intern: As am I! Wiz and Boomstick are kicked to the "Madoka Kaname" room Boomstick: HEY! I HEARD THAT! The door is slammed shut and locked. Evil Craig: At the beginning of Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse, he is killed in the midst of doing a goddamn mission! That's gotta suck! Jocelyn the Intern: But as luck would have it, the mysterious demon Dagda revived him, but no longer would he be a human, but rather, he would be a God Killer. Now, as the God Slayer of Dagda, he has to choose between two paths: Either he saves humanity from the clutches of the God YHVH's tyranny, or flat out overthrow it, and become the new Creator in the process, ruling in it's place. Evil Craig: But here, we're going to fucking use the Anarchy Route Nanashi! The one where he plans to permanently put an end to YHVH, by not just killing it... But every single other God alongside everyone who believes in him to become the creator of a new universe that's free of his will! But how can he kill Gods that can destroy infinite Universes in an instant? I'm glad you fucking asked! Jocelyn the Intern: In spite of him just looking like a teenage kid, which he is, since he's technically 15 years old, Nanashi is definitely not the type to be underestimated, much like the opponent he's up against. Throughout the course of the game... (Backstory WIP) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDsDYCI3fyc (Cue Shin Megami Tensei IV - Tokyo)] Evil Craig: At the end of the game, you face God himself? Man, that's gotta be a stomp fight! And theres an INFINITE NUMBER OF THEM? The aforementioned endless army of YHVHs appears on the screen. Jocelyn the Intern: Yes way, but it's not actually much of a curbstomp as you might think it is. While YHVH easily dwarfs practically every single other character in the SMT series, the lot of them being able to destroy an infinite multiverse, here, Nanashi not only faces down this seemingly endless army of YHVHs, in spite of YHVH being an Omnipresent being itself, he defeats ALL of them, and then goes on to fight YHVH's true form, which is superior to all of those YHVHs. And you know what happened next? He defeated it! A High Multiversal+ being got defeated by this guy, what a badass! Evil Craig: So what does that BLEEPing mean? He's got a life now? Jocelyn the Intern: Being able to fight a being like YHVH indicates that you have at the least Multiversal power, but beating a seemingly infinite amount of them and the true form which is superior to all of them probably means your "High Multiversal+." He's also able to fight at Immeasurably fast speeds, transcending linear time as we know it as well as 3-Dimensional concepts of distance. In other words... Evil Craig: He's even faster than people who can move Massively Faster than Light and even those infinitely fast? What a ripoff! Jocelyn the Intern: Bingo. With this in mind, he has vastly superior physique to that of any normal human, is able to warp reality, as well as tinker with space and time, in addition to being able to manipulate matter, the soul, the elements, wield the might of magic, dishing out almighty attacks that flat out ignore durability, is immortal, but in this case, since we are using Anarchy route Nanashi, in addition to his immortality through not aging and being able to regenerate, on top of that, he has immortality by virtue of Godhood. He's also able to hurt and damage non corporeal beings. Evil Craig: So any notable weaknesses? Jocelyn the Intern: Nope. Evil Craig: Gah, then we better hope that Madoka can beat this guy! Nanashi: ... Madoka Kaname [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQo8o682Ny4 (Cue Luminous)] Wiz: At only 14 years old, Madoka Kaname found herself in the wildest of dreams, running through a black and white, strange labyrinth of sorts only to find herself in an apocalyptic, desolate ruins of what is heavily implied to be her home city, Mitakihara. She then sees a girl fight an even stranger being. She would then wake up, shrugging the dream off as she went about her normal life, only to meet a weird case of Deja Vu, with that exact same girl being a transfer student in her class... [[Homura Akemi|'Homura Akemi'.]] ''And in that same day, things went from "coincidence" to "strange", as a being calling itself Kyubey contacted her, and her best friend, 'Sayaka Miki. '''Boomstick: Then they found themselves in a HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT?! Wiz: A Witch's Labyrinth. Normally, because witches arean't powerful enough to fully manifest in realspace, they naturally found a solution to the problem. Boomstick: Ah, okay... so they basically trap themselves in these eldritch abomination's cages? Yikes! Wiz: Yep. While they were doomed to fate, and they would thought so at first, luck would have it, as yet another girl saved them from their fate. Her name was [[Mami Tomoe|'Mami Tomoe']], a girl with- Boomstick: An impossibly huge rack and an equally impossible drill hair despite being 15 years old! And obsolete guns for a new age! That's really referring to a little something I also watched! Wiz: Stay on topic, Boomstick. And those guns are nothing to laugh at, even if they just resemble old era weapons. Boomstick: Your no fun! Both the Space Ferret and the Cool Big Sis' introduced her and Sayaka to the idea of being a magical girl, Mami educating them on the twists, turns, and dangers, as well as risks of being a magical girl. Cute little moe Madoka didn't even know what to wish for, and both her and her best friend looked up to Mami as a sort of big sis figure. Wiz: Madoka did want to be a magical girl, even after learning the initial ropes from Mami, who unfortunately, was doomed to decapitation by a witch named Charlotte. This left Madoka doubting whether or not she should make a wish, in contrast to Sayaka, who was quick to decide on a wish, but descended into despair, turning into a witch, only to be mercy killed by Kyoko Sakura. (Cue Magia Quattro) Boomstick: And then right after that, we learn that the timeline we've been watching so far has only been one of HUNDREDS! All thanks to Homura Akemi trying to go back in time over and over to save her waifu. Wiz: Learning about the countless time loops prompted Madoka to finally decide on her wish that would change fate and destiny as we know it. She erased every single witch, in every universe, past, present, and future, defying the very laws of causality itself, causing her to rewrite the entire Multiverse as a result... which probably is infinite, and with the accumulated Karmic Destiny from all those timelines, she became a Magical Girl Goddess. Boomstick: Where'd you get that infinite Multiverse from? This book keeps saying the Multiverse is only 10 to the power of 500 universes! Wiz: This. On the screen, the statement that there are infinite unvierses in the Madoka universe enlarges. Boomstick: Uhhh... The statement projected on the screen is then reduced. '' Wiz: While Homura Tamura is essentially a parody spinoff, it's not canon to the main universe, but it's more like another universe within the entire Madoka Multiverse. As it takes place within this Multiverse, what it establishes in it's rules affect the rest of the canon. So in this case, we got here a Multiversal+ Madoka at the highest end of Multiverse+. Think Marvel Boomstick. Think Marvel. Just think of it like this: Tamura would be one universe within the Marvel Multiverse, and the mainline Madoka Magica series is another. '''Boomstick: I get it now!' Wiz: Sure she's got Godly powers, but even so, she was able to blow apart even her planet-sized Witch Form in Kriemhild Gretchen, which was going to devour Earth, but she pretty much has to fight it forever, seeing as logically, witches are equal if not superior to their magical girl forms. Boomstick: She definitely will get stomped in her normal magical girl form... which is why we're skipping straight to her Goddess Form! ''' Wiz: As a Goddess, she is a completely abstract, conceptual being, capable of manifesting her own avatar. With her bow, she is able to fire arrows transcending conventional time and space as we know it, so they might as well go at Immeasurably fast speeds due to that. However, her speed is actually rather... hard to pin down. '''Boomstick: She's technically Omnipresent, but because of that little situation in Rebellion, she's almost Omnipresent. Nigh Omnipresent, sorry. Wiz: This would mean that she is able to strike the opponent from almost every direction all at once, all the while fighting her own witch, watching over the world, and saving all magical girls from their doomed fates, even though the Incubators intended that every magical girl would be doomed to be a witch. Boomstick: But if that ain't enough, she is a very formidable and powerful fighter of her class! She has the destructive capability of a whole Multiverse, having endless battle experience as a Goddess battling a witch for eternity, being able to fight forever without tiring due to transcending normal boundaries and confinements of space and time! Her magic can literally never run out, and finally, she can heal herself, and has a slight manipulation over time, but not as powerful as Homura's, although it kinda drains her. So there's that. Wiz: However, she is reluctant to fight up close. Lacking in knowledge of martial arts, or any notable close combat weapon for that matter, she would rather fight from a distance. However, since she's almost omnipresent, in addition to being conceptual, it will be extremely difficult to hit her, which is a massive help especially against beings of a level similar to her's, or even higher than she is. Wiz: But there is also her very naive nature, pointed out by Homura herself. She also doesn't have much confidence in herself, unless she is actively helping others. Then again, she still has her smart moments... such as exploiting the magical girl system, being the leader of the Quintet, technically Hextet because of Nagisa, and she has limitless amounts of combat experience. Wiz: Madoka may have her weakspots, but she is one of the most powerful fighters we have ever seen. Boomstick: Oh, and one other thing. She's able to manipulate concepts, ''and she's immortal by being a conceptual being.'' That carries with it a ton of goddamn perks! Madoka Kaname: Sorry, I have to go and meet everyone else now. We'll be able to meet each other again someday. I guess we'll be apart for a bit until then. Intermission [https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ?t=33s (Cue Invader)] Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all... Boomstick: Its time... for a ''Death Battle!!!!!!'' Evil Craig: Fucking, wait for me! I need to see the action now! Not later, NOW!!!!! Jocelyn the Intern: Don't forget me too! It's time for a Death Battle, but who do you think is going to win? Nanashi Madoka Death Battle! Pre Battle (Silence) Outskirts of the Multiverse Strolling along a padded, yet stained dirt path in a dead forest, a young boy observed the landscape around him, after he had destroyed the creator YHVH, and usurped his throne, taking his place as the new creator of the world. All this, and it was very much time for something... Whatever it was, his mind seemed to have forgotten of it, as he continued taking steps down the abandoned road. However, Nanashi didn't seem to worry about it, seeming as he was pretty much the new YHVH, after he and his comrades took down God himself, alongside numerous others. Today, it was a time to relax, as no one could pose a threat to him while he was in this state, Nanashi might think. Unfortunately, this time of relaxation would not come, at least for now, as while he was only looking with his two eyes down towards the ground, he bumped into something, or rather... ...Someone. He looked upwards from his previous gaze at the road and the dirt beneath him, and saw that he accidentally knocked a girl down. She wore a large, white dress patterned with the cosmos on the inside of it. Long pink ribbons flowed out from it, and her equally lengthy, pink colored hair was a bit messy from being knocked towards the ground, but otherwise, it was kept together by the white colored bow ties on both sides of her head. This girl was none other than Madoka Kaname, the Goddess of Hope. Was this the last God that followed YHVH? Her godly appearance very much would imply that she was affiliated with YHVH, and as such, she had to be eliminated, or else YHVH will be able to return from nonexistence once more. There was no choice, it was either he puts her down out of existence for good, saving humanity from the burden of YHVH's iron rule, or spare her, which in turn would allow God to return from His state of nonexistance. "Who are you? You don't seem to be someone I know... Are you a witch?" Madoka inquired him, but just as he finished that word, Nanashi threw a fiery punch at her head, with her barely dodging the brunt of the blow as she sharply lowered her head, along with her torso. The fire blew forth right over her eyes, burning a massive section of the dead forest before them. Just as he reared his fist to recover, Madoka immediately fired a barrage of dozens of godly arrows at him, only for Nanashi to jump over her, evading all of them. The concept of distance quickly became something completely irrelevant, as they both tunneled into a new realm. ---- Mitakihara City It was oddfully turbulent in Mitakihara, even during the seemingly otherwise serene periods of break where students would go home and relax from their studies. The two stood apart from the other, just as the rest of Madoka's friends had defeated a wraith with relative ease, saving Hitomi from her doom. "Madoka! What brings you here back to Mitakihara?" Sayaka questioned, but then she noticed Nanashi, as well as Madoka's highly suspicous, guarded, and combat ready expression. "Who is this? A friend of the wraiths? Here, I can assist you, Madoka Kaname!" Mami firmly stated. "Who the hell is him? Or her? They better not fucking mess with us!" Kyoko declared, as she munched on a fish shaped candy bar. "He will not hurt Madoka..." Homura threatened Nanashi, albeit with the slightest hint of worry in her voice. Before any of them could attack or make any move, a young Samurai, clothed in a dark navy blue jacket striped with white, light top underneath, a brown belt, white pants with shin guards, as well as white boots, leaped in, drew his katana, blocking all of their blows at once. "What do you think you're doing?" Sayaka immediately, and vehemently said at the newfound stranger. Mami, Sayaka, and Kyoko had mixed emotions of both shocked, surprised, and enraged at the fact that he was blocking them from getting to Madoka. Homura prepares to rewind back in time, only for the mysterious samurai to stab the center of her shield, stomping her from doing so. "You will not interrupt their battle." Flynn calmly stated. As he finished his sentence, both Nanashi and Madoka seemingly vanish to a new realm, in a new world, where they could no longer interfere. The trip was instant, but it would've taken eternity for any normal human... But these two were far from mere human, for they were Deities, prepared for battle. ---- [http://deathbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Joker_VS_Sweet_Tooth Joker vs Sweet Tooth] Just as the Sweet Tooth drove by the Jokermobile, Nanashi dropped down on a distant, yet toweringly tall skyscraper which dwarfed almost all of the other buildings in the city, while Madoka flew up in the sky, drawing back her bow for six arrows inserted, all aimed at him. "Whatever you're trying to do... I'm sure you're up to no good! I'll stop you, in the name of all Magical Girls!" Madoka proclaimed at her newest foe. Nanashi did not respond to her, as the two prepared for an imminent battle that would leave only one standing between the two of them. HEAVEN OR HELL... FIGHT! (Cue Alive) Knowing that there was no time to waste, Madoka shot off all of her arrows, homing in on the God Killer, all of them ignoring the concept of distance. But just as they zipped pass the two fighting vehicles and into Nanashi, with one wave of his hand, all of the arrows were swatted away like flies. How could he do that? Still, it was probably best to keep one's distance, as Nanashi leaped from his position at the skyscraper towards Madoka, and shot a forward kick at her chest, only for her to evade the attack. As the Sweet Tooth rammed it's starboard into the Jokermobile, gunfire sounded below them, as Nanashi descended toward the earth below, only to shoot a great bolt of lightning out at her, which she also dodged. She continued firing a barrage of easily hundreds of arrows, of which were already ravaging the entire city itself. Though, Nanashi then proceeded to warp the reality of the landscape, twisting the sky, sending the arrows flying about in all directions, destroying the entire city, and vaporizing the two engaging vehicles. BOOOOOOOOM! They now stood in a barren, gray crater, with nothing but the two of them being the notable features of this now wiped city, but the magical Goddess drew her bow for more arrows, infinite in reserve, and continued to fire off barrages of them, all of them hitting Nanashi, albeit with no damage done to him. There has to be a way, Madoka thought to herself. Madoka continued to fly away from Nanashi, and then loaded a massive arrow into her Holy Bow, in hope of damaging him, as she took aim at Nanashi, who appeared to be just standing there, his expression probably saying something along the lines of "bring it on." She fired the arrow, which then split into a cascade of thousands of arrowlets, all of them hitting Nanashi right on the mark, but as a consequence, the planet began to be destroyed from the sheer force of the blast. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! But as the planet began to crack apart, the massive explosion that resulted began to clear. As it cleared, it revealed Nanashi, completely unaffected by the blast. She then unleashed another holy arrow, and another, and another, as they sought the one who took down YHVH. In turn, he appears to perform several quick maneuvers, as the group of arrows overshot him, and then headed back, only for him to vanish from the eyes of Madoka, the arrows passed by where he appeared to be again, but just ahead, they collided, creating a magnificent explosion. Madoka then blasted a huge torrent of magical energy towards the God slayer, and as she finishes, he still continues to stand, as if nothing happened at all. Even though he had to do this, or otherwise YHVH would return, he could still feel guilt within him and even admiration at this girl's determination. "If that is what you wish for... a fight... then I will have no choice but to take the both of us away from this timeline." Madoka sternly stated. Nanashi nodded in agreement. In spite of being the Goddess of Hope, any other magical girl would've despaired into witchdom, but here, she continued to hope in the battle against him, the overwhelming stakes continued to tense the situation. The reality of this spacetime continuum was shook, as a matter of fact from their attacks, as they subsequently tunneled into another portal, taking them to a new world. ---- [https://newevolutiondesigns.com/images/freebies/futuristic-city-wallpaper-20.jpg Cityscape, Unknown Universe] Immediately after they continued their chase, as the movement of the cars seemed to grind to a halt as the magical girl continued to fly down one of the highways, showering Nanashi with countless arrows. He gave chase, moving and evading at the same time, and then blasting the air with an enormous blast of energy, vaporizing all of the arrows. Madoka then focused her head and eyes forward, even as he began to close the distance between the two of them, then flying right into a building. The one who killed YHVH jumped straight towards said building with her, and then attempts to swing a kick at her before they could both go into the building, which ended in him just booting the air as the window glass shatters, fragmenting all over the floor. Hand to hand combat against someone like him would easily result in her losing badly. Inserting an arrow once more, she then kicked a hole open in the ceiling above them, unleashing a beam of pink magical energy which then blew through all of the floors, including the roof. She then takes flight again, but he relentlessly continued to follow, jumping from floor to floor. It was like watching a cheetah try to catch it's prey. Nanashi then punched forward, aiming towards the Goddess of Hope, unleashing another column of fire. She banks to the right, and fires an arrow that splits into an array of more. The pink trail could easily be observed at such a close range, as several of them find their mark. Unfortunately, like with all the other attempts she has made so far to try and damage him, it did absolutely no damage to him, or at least, a very tiny, unnoticeable amount. As she reaches the rooftop, she then draws back her bow, a new arrow appearing in the chamber, letting loose another barrage of "Why would you go against something as natural as the forces of Hope and Despair? It's not anything to be afraid of, I can assure you. I don't want the either of us to be hurt." Even in an uphill battle, she continued to maintain her compassionate, yet serious demeanor. Nanashi remained silent in his mission. "So be it. I understand full well why you're doing this, but even despite your good intentions, I must stop you here before you can do any damage!" Madoka said, as he continued his offensive. Nanashi threw a sweep kick at her while they were both in the air. She evades, as she fires off a barrage of thousands of arrows in what appears to be an instant. They appeared to be coming from every direction. Promptly, the timeline was then instantly erased, taking the arrows with it. The cars, the buildings, the stars, and everything in that universe was as if everything was blinked out of existence in a frame faster than the blink of an eye. Both of them teleport to a new realm. Madoka's smile disappeared, as she continues to go all out, on someone who didn't even seem to be using a fraction of his full power. In spite of the fact that she existed , it seemed to be nothing against someone like him. Despite being the embodiment of hope, the carpet of despair swept the entire battlefield. A Filament of Galaxies (Cue Emiya UBW) Wasting no time, Nanashi extended his arm and fired a Trisagion towards Madoka, who shot multitude of arrows towards the fire ball, causing it to cease to exist when it was mere inches from colliding with her. Nanashi took this chance, clasped his hands together, and closed his eyes, causing four ghostly hands to appear behind him with the colors of the elements. Nanashi then snapped open his golden eyes, before dashing towards Madoka at insane speeds that Madoka couldn't comprehend. One of the arms translucently connected to Nanashi's right arm, before he slammed his fist into Madoka's face, causing her to fly with a huge gust of deadly wind, stunning her and making her unready for the next blow as another ghostly arm translucently connected to Nanashi's left arm, before he clothlined Madoka, causing her to spin wildly into the air. A third arm then connected into the same fashion as the other two, but this time to his right foot, before he delivered a high kick, sending Madoka rocketing to the air in meteoric speeds. Nanashi then jumped towards the sky until he was above Madoka's airborne form, and just as he did so, the last ghostly arm connected to his other foot, before he spun in the air, delivering a roundhouse kick with his uncle buried into Madoka's abdomen, causing the goddess' eyes to widen in shock from the pain inflicted by the Akasha Arts, before she was sent rocketing downwards to a galaxy, obliterating it instantly in a massive explosion. Madoka managed to halt her forced flight, gritting her teeth at the torturing assaults of the Godslayer in front of her. Madoka then fired a single arrow to the sky, causing Nanashi to raise an eyebrow in confusion, before his confusion was answered when an infinite horde of arrows greeted him from above. Nanashi remained as stoic as ever, before taking out the Ame-no-Habakiri from his back, before slicing through all the arrows with one arm with an extremely casual performance. "I'm not giving up! I must stop you for the sake of all existence!" Madoka exclaimed, before shooting infinite arrows from her bow towards Nanashi, who flew towards her while dodging through the infinite horde of arrows, before reaching her with a fist encased in ice, before slamming it towards Madoka's abdomen, causing her eyes to nearly bulge out from her sockets, before she was instantly encased in a block of solid ice. Nanashi didn't stop there, and delivered a single punch, causing the ice to shatter and for Madoka to be sent rocketing towards several galaxies, causing each one of them to burst in a huge explosion when Madoka makes contact with them. Nanashi then appeared behind Madoka's flying form, before delivering a roundhouse kick to her back, where his foot was encased with electricity. Madoka screamed in pain as she was electrocuted by divine lightning, before Nanashi grabbed her by the hair, and tossed her above his head, before he pointed his palm towards her, with said palm encased in yellow bright light, before he shot a holy light orb towards Madoka's defenseless form, smiting her with Judgement Light. The attack made Madoka fly upwards, destroying stars, galaxies, celestial bodies and nebulae upon being rammed into said objects. Nanashi teleported to her and stopped her flight by grabbing her from her throat, causing Madoka to grab his arm with both of her small hands as Nanashi hoisted her by the throat into the air, looking at her coldly without saying a word. Not wanting it to end like this, Madoka snapped her fingers, causing several stars and galaxies to fly towards Nanashi, who clicked his tongue in boredom, before he took out his pistol Stravadari and pointed it at the celestial bodies, before pulling the trigger with the pistol pointed towards the sky, and right after he shot, a horde of infinite lightning bolt-shaped bullets rained down from the starry sky and collided with the stars and galaxies, obliterating them instantly. Madoka could only watch in horror and shock as the Riot Gun skill had made short work of her futile attempt to free herself from the merciless clutch of her opponent. In another desperate attempt, Madoka freed her grasp from Nanashi's arm and aimed her bow at his face, with a vibrant crimson arrow of magical energy appearing on the string of the bow, with Nanashi just looking at the shining arrow aimed at his face. Madoka fired the arrow at Nanashi's face... "GAH?!" ...Only to scream in pain as the arrow was instantly reflected to her the moment it left the string of her bow, colliding with her and sending her flying away from Nanashi's grasp due to the effects of the Makarakarn reflecting the magical arrow and preventing it from harming Nanashi. Madoka halted herself from her forced flight, and glared at her opponent, panting heavily, with Nanashi finally flashing a mocking smirk at her, causing Madoka to opt a look that was a mix between both horror and worry. Her worries were confirmed, as she suddenly felt her strength severely dropped, when a black sphere, which had orange, blue and green orbs dancing around it, hit her before she could react. Nanashi's smirk widened even more, as the same three lights danced around him, buffing up his powers, before he took a powerful sprinting flight towards Madoka, where said leap caused a huge shockwave that obliterated multiple galaxies behind Nanashi, who delivered a frosty punch to Madoka's face upon reaching her, causing the goddess to flinch upon being hit by the chilling ice cold punch at her face. Nanashi then followed with a fiery ax kick, causing Madoka to spin wildly in the vast space, before Nanashi caught her by the throat once again, before a huge dark purple circle circle with several kanji in it appeared below both Madoka and Nanashi. The circle of darkness energy that is Mamudoon exploded in a black miasma-like eruption, engulfing both divine entities. When the miasma settled, Nanashi was completely unharmed. However, Madoka was completely limp in his grip, completely unconscious. Nanashi's smirk faded, before he teleported away from the vast space. Monochrome Forest Arriving in a small burst of light to the Monochrome Forest once again, Nanashi threw Madoka towards the gray colored grassy ground, before the goddess shortly opened her eyes, only to see Nanashi staring coldly at her. She tried to stand up on her feet, only for her feet to give up on her, before she managed to muster what little strength she had to fire an arrow at Nanashi, who took out the Ame-no-Habakiri, and delivered an upward swing towards his opponent, causing the bow and arrow to shatter into pieces, before disappearing like dust in the wind. Madoka glared weakly at her opponent, who still stared coldly onto her very existence. "I...I can't lose...I...I have turned into a goddess...To give hope to everyone...I can't end up like this..." Madoka weakly whispered, only for Nanashi to frown at this, before he opened his mouth, muttering one phrase for the first time ever since the beginning of the battle. "...Your not a god" The instant Nanashi said this, Madoka's eyes widened, before she started screaming in pain. She felt as if she was shot into her chest by her own arrows, with someone repeatedly shooting said arrows towards said spot. Her chest started burning even more, and each time the sensation of burning increased, Madoka's screams would always increase, before a pink glowing surrounded her. The pink glowing started to increase in density, before it vanished instantly shortly after, revealing Madoka with her magical girl outfit. Powerless and defenseless as ever. All what Madoka could do was hear a poem chanting around her, but she couldn't perceive its source. "Imagine there is no heaven...Above us only the sky...No hell below us...It's easy if you try...Imagine all the people...Living for today..." And after the poem ended, Nanashi's golden eyes started to glow golden, before the background started to shake around them violently. Said shaking lasted for a couple of seconds, before Nanashi muttered one word that was the last word that Madoka could ever hear in her life. "...Die" And just after he said this, unleashing the Voice Of God attack, A powerful wave of energy erupted from Nanashi's body, colliding with Madoka, and when it did so, Madoka instantly vanished, obliterated into golden glowing dust that scattered throughout the entire sky of the Monochrome Forest, with the background stopping its shaking. The battle was over, but there was nothing that remained of the entity that was once known as Madoka Kaname. Flynn then appeared in a short flash of white light, swing his sword to wipe the blood of the other magical girls from it, before sheathing Masakado's katana inside its scabbard, and bowing to Nanashi, who released a sigh from his mouth. Nanashi then tapped on Flynn's shoulder, before said godslayer stood on his feet, and the two begun to walk to where Nanashi's throne was. Results [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mtkA5bPpaU (Cue Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Main Theme)] Boomstick: Boy! What a blast! Hades: Hello. Can you please let us take it from here? Wiz: Huh? Hades? Issei: Heck yeah! And don't forget me! Issei Hyoudou! Evil Craig: Yeah? So who the fuck are you to just barge in to our battle? Hades: Basically, we are the ones that wrote the rest of the battle that YOU left, so we have the right to take the explanations' section. Jocelyn the Intern: ...Fair enough Hades: Anyways, to where it really matters, this match actually did not need any kind of explanation. Nanashi held every single category there was in this battle. Issei: Some may say that Nanashi is only High Multiversal level+ at most, but this is wrong, as according to the gameplay of SMT, The Megami Tensei multiverse runs on both The Many Worlds Interpretation and the Scrodinger's Cat theories, where the existence of both of those in a fictional verse would mean that said verse in an infinite-dimensional verse. To prove it even more, the Megami Tensei verse includes every single kind of mythology there is to exist, including the Outerversal Chthulu Mythos mythology. To prove it even more, Lucifer, a part of Satan, where Satan is a mere aspect of YHVH, is stated to be 'The Ultimate Power Of Darkness Created By The Great Will', as well as being capable of manipulating infinite concepts, which would logically place Lucifer at a power level of Outerversal level, with YHVH being far more powerful than him, and Nanashi defeated him all by himself! With his friends and comrades merely giving him side support! Hades: Leaving aside powerscaling, Nanashi still held the skill advantage. For example, he can debuff Madoka with Debilitate and buff himself up with Luster Candy at the same time, nullify her increase in power with Dekaja, reflect both her physical and magical attacks right back at her with Tetrakarn and Makarakarn respectively, outright kill Madoka instantly with Estoma, regress Madoka into a lower level of existence using Observation, and outright kill her using normal blows due to the existence of a special passive skill that our godslayer has. Issei: Introducing the Awakened Power, a passive ability that is exclusive to a few people. In Nanashi's case, this ability allows his attacks to Pierce through every single kind of resistances that is ever to exist using only normal blows, and not even anyone of Madoka's Memorias are capable of protecting her from any of that. Hades: Madoka is maybe a behemoth that is a god in comparison to the mundane affairs of her universe, but in a verse that dealt with Multiversal+ to Outerversal gods and demons on a daily basis, it's no wonder that Madoka was a mere random encounter to even Nanashi without his god status. Heck, even Nanashi in his godslayer form can easily one-shot Madoka. Issei: In the end, Madoka was Observed for the last time. Hades: The Winner Is Nanashi. Trivia * The idea for this Death Battle came from a comment on Madoka Kaname's page. * Due to the nature of this Death Battle, it will likely include cameos. Suggest them in the comments below if you want them to be used for this Battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magatsu Hades Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Shin Megami Tensei vs Madoka Magica themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Season Finale Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019